Getting out of a small town
by Skovko
Summary: Roman thought getting transferred to a small town would be an easy job. He didn't know the level of craziness going around there, and he sure didn't know he would fall in love with someone else's girlfriend. Someone that was the boss of all the craziness. He's ready to get her away from it all. (Also starring Kofi Kingston, Curtis Axel and Dean Ambrose.)
1. He has a plan

Roman looked up as Brock entered the station, but it wasn't Brock that held Roman's attention. It was Brock's girlfriend Luna standing next to him. Her long, wavy, hazelnut brown hair and her moss green eyes that seemed to be forever in pain. Her left eye was black, but that was nothing new. Brock had loose hands, and no one seemed to care about it.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Brock raised his voice.

Brock always had everyone's attention. He was one of the most feared cops, and all the others did what he wanted. It seemed like Roman was the only one hating Brock with a burning passion, even though he kept that to himself. Almost. One other person knew about that hatred, and she was standing next to Brock.

When Roman decided to get transferred and try his luck in a small town half a year earlier, he had thought he would go to a quiet town where he would write a few tickets and help old ladies' cats down from trees. He didn't think there was this crazy hierarchy with Brock on top, and he sure didn't expect to fall in love with another man's girlfriend. He had wanted a quiet life after a take down of a drug ring had gone wrong, and he had almost been shot because of it.

"We're getting married," Brock announced.

Roman started coughing, and Brock narrowed his eyes. Brock always hated getting the attention taken away from him.

"Someone wrong, newbie?" Brock asked.  
"Just choked on my coffee by accident," Roman managed to fake a smile. "Congratulations."

The station started buzzing again. The other cops congratulated the couple, and everyone seemed to forget about Roman. Everyone but her. She was sneaking glances at him like she always did.

"Sorry, guys, I gotta write my future wife another ticket. Can you believe she broke her tail light again?" Brock laughed.  
"That one's trouble," Brock's biggest fan Ryback chuckled.  
"I know," Brock said. "Go home, Luna, and stay home."

Brock kissed her cheek. It was all for show. Everyone knew he wasn't the loving boyfriend, but he always played pretend. She hurried out of the door like always. When Brock gave the green light, she was gone in a flash.

"Do you want me to write her up?" Ryback asked.  
"Would you?" Brock asked. "Much appreciated."  
"Just making sure she stays with you. We can't have her running out on you," Ryback said.  
"Leave it in my desk drawer as usual," Brock said.

Roman knew Brock and his buddies caused these smaller incidents to write her tickets. He had no idea why though. Brock sat on the money. She wasn't allowed to work or do anything. She was trapped in a small town with no one by her side. Or at least it was like that before Roman moved there.

"Are you done for today?" Brock asked.

Roman looked up from his desk and found Brock standing there.

"Yeah, just finished my report," Roman answered. "Kofi thought he had intruders on his farm again."  
"Kofi needs to lay back on the weed," Brock snorted.

Roman chose not to answer that. Kofi didn't smoke. He didn't even drink. He was just a bit paranoid by nature, and Roman sometimes suspected that Kofi was just lonely and making up stories to get Roman to drive out there. Kofi always had coffee and freshly baked cookies ready as if he had planned for the visit.

"I'm leaving now," he stood up.  
"What are you up to tonight?" Brock asked.  
"Catching the latest episode of Game Of Thrones. You know I never miss that," Roman answered.  
"Good choice," Brock said.

He turned around and raised his voice.

"Ryback! Curtis!" He yelled. "You're patrolling tonight."  
"On it, boss," Curtis answered.

Roman went home, and waited for the darkness. He knew that patrolling meant them going by Brock's house once or twice each hour to make sure she didn't leave it or get any visitors. For a long time she didn't. Not until Roman moved there, and he wasn't stupid enough to be caught.

Once the sun had set, he left his house. He kept the light on and the curtains closed to indicate he was home. He left his car in the driveway, and ran through the backyards between his and Brock's houses. They didn't live far apart. He knocked on the back door, and soon Luna opened.

"Baby girl," he said.

He pulled her in for a kiss while moving into Brock's house. Ryback and Curtis could drive by out in front as much as they wanted. They would never know Roman was in there. He had been sneaking in and out of this house for four months now, and no one had caught on.

It was just one of those things that had happened. After seeing her bruises and how Brock treated her time after time, he suddenly found himself alone with her at the station. They had gotten an emergency call involving a shooting, and Brock had told Roman to stay back and watch her. She had opened up to him, and he had promised to come by that same night for a longer talk. That was the first time he had snuck in, and their affair had started that same night.

"Why did you say yes?" He held up her hand to look at the ring.  
"I wasn't given a choice," she said.

She pointed at her black eye, and he carefully traced the edge of the bruise with his thumb.

"Would you come with me if I left?" He asked.  
"Where to?" She asked.  
"Anywhere away from here," he answered.  
"He'd find me," she said.  
"So? He's got no power in other towns than here," he said.

She sighed, and moved out of his arms. She went to the fridge, and took out a bottle of water. She was stalling, trying to find the right words.

"That's what the tickets are for," she said.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"Do you have any idea how much shit he's written me up for over the last two years? If I run with them in the system, he can get a warrant for me. One call to the cops in whatever town I'm in, and it'll all snowball from there," she said.  
"And you can't afford paying them," he said.  
"Bingo," she said. "And I don't actually get them. They're only in the system. I don't get them, so even if I could pay them, I wouldn't know how. It's a fucking weird security system he's created."  
"And an illegal one," he said.

She screwed the lid off the bottle, and took a sip. He walked over to her, placed his hands on her hips, and gently trapped her between his body and the fridge door.

"But you didn't answer my question," he said. "Would you come with me if I left? Assuming he had nothing on you."  
"In a perfect world, yes. In a heartbeat," she leaned her cheek against his chest. "I love you, Roman."  
"I love you too, baby girl," he said.

He did have a plan. He had already put it in motion. He was ready to leave very soon, sooner than she could ever imagine. He hadn't told her about it though. He knew Brock was always suspicious. He could handle her accidently telling Brock about their affair. That would probably just get him beaten up and fired. He couldn't handle her knowing his plans and accidently telling them to Brock. That would make Brock lock her away somewhere Roman couldn't get to her. No, he was getting her out of there. Tomorrow.


	2. He executes the plan

Roman went to work like everything was normal next morning. He could do this. Just one more day. None of the other cops had bothered getting to know him, so no one suspected anything. He was leaving town today, and he was taking Luna with him.

He waited until lunch rolled around. Everyone left the station. He was never invited. As the new guy they told him to always stay and eat by himself because someone had to run the station.

As soon as they were out of the door, he ran into Brock's office. He opened the desk drawer, chuckling at how stupid Brock was not to lock it. Brock really thought he ran this town, and that no one would go against him. There in a plastic folder were all the tickets with her name on it. He hurried outside and locked them inside the glovebox of his car.

He stayed by himself the rest of his shift. No one bothered him as usual. When his work day finally ended, he drove home and once again waited for the darkness. The darkness had become a trusted allie to him, but he wasn't sure it was enough tonight. He wasn't gonna sneak through the gardens this time.

When the sun had finally set, his car was packed with his clothes and what little personal belongings he didn't wanna leave behind. He was ready to leave and never look back, and he could only hope she would come with him like she had said the night before she would. Back then it had seemed like a fantasy to her, and he hadn't told her the truth. He hadn't told her anything. She was in for a big surprise.

"Let's do this," he looked at himself in the mirror. "You got this. She loves you. She's gonna come with you, and you'll be happy together."

After the little peptalk, he went out in his car. He drove the short distance to Brock's house and parked right in front of it. Brock was still at the station, but Ryback and Curtis were patrolling, so he had to get her out of there fast. He ran to the house, and burst through the door without knocking.

"Luna!" He yelled.  
"Roman," she appareared with a surprised look on her face. "What is it? Did something happen to Brock?"  
"Screw Brock!" He said.

He marched over to her, and took her hand.

"Come with me," he said. "Right now."  
"Where?" She asked.  
"Vegas. I've been working on this for a while. I've been transferred there. I mailed my resignation letter to Brock just before coming here. I'm taking you with me. You're gonna be free. We're gonna be together," he said.  
"I can't," she sighed. "The tickets."  
"I paid them," he said.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Every single one of them. I took them home, and I paid them through my netbank. Everyone of them is out of the system. He's got nothing on you, and if he tries pulling any shit after tonight, the world will know it's been fabricated since you're not here anymore," he said.

She looked even more surprised now, but she managed to smile through it all.

"You did that for me?" She asked.  
"Of course. I love you," he answered. "Baby girl, come with me. Please."  
"Right now?" She asked.

They heard a car stop outside, and Roman knew it was Ryback and Curtis. He recognized the sound of the engine.

"Right fucking now!" He said. "They're here. We gotta go. No time to pack."

She pulled the ring off and dropped it on the floor. She took his hand, and they hurried out of the house where they found Ryback and Curtis halfway up the driveway to figure out who was visiting.

"Roman?" Ryback looked surprised.  
"What are you doing?" Curtis asked.  
"Get out of my fucking way!" Roman growled.

He didn't stop or slow down. He kept moving towards his car, holding tight to Luna's hand so they wouldn't take her from him. It wasn't until she got in on the passenger seat that it seemed to click for Ryback and Curtis what was actually going on.

"Shit!" Ryback yelled. "Call it in! We gotta stop them!"

Roman didn't stop to argue. He jumped into his car, and sped away as fast as he could. She turned around nervous in her seat when she heard the sirens start from the cop car.

"They're not gonna let us go," she cried. "Brock's never gonna let me go."  
"Luna, stay with me," he said.

He took her hand, and she looked over at him.

"I promise to keep you safe. They can follow, but they can't do shit in a couple of seconds when we're out of this godforsaken town," he said.  
"He'll follow us wherever we'll go," she said.  
"Let him. I got a plan," he said. "And we just passed the fucking city line. You're officially free."

She leaned over, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek.

"I love you," she said.  
"I love you too, baby girl, but don't make me crash the car," he chuckled.

He drove for hours until they reached Vegas. He stopped in front of a yellow building where a man stood waiting for them, leaning up against the sign.

"This is my best friend Dean," Roman said.  
"Pleasure to meet you," Dean flashed her a toothy smile. "I've heard a lot about you."  
"I've heard nothing about you," she said.  
"All part of the plan," Dean turned his focus to Roman. "Should we get on with it?"  
"Get on with what?" She asked.  
"You haven't asked her yet?" Dean laughed.

Roman actually blushed, so she knew something was up. He held out his hand at the yellow building. Dean moved away from the sign, so she could read it.

"A chapel?" She asked.  
"Will you marry me?" Roman asked.  
"Right now?" She asked.  
"I'll give you a big church wedding later if that's what you want. Right now I'm thinking strategically. I didn't just get transferred here. I got a job with the FBI. They offered before, but I turned them down back then. I took it now. If Brock tries anything, you're gonna be the wife of an FBI agent, and you can imagine how well that will go for him," he said.  
"I don't..." She started.  
"I get it," he sighed. "I'm not mad. I understand. It's too soon."  
"Let me finish," she laughed. "I don't want a big church wedding later. This will be perfect."

He pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you," he mumbled against her lips.

Dean moved to his car, and took out something. When they looked at him, he had a small bouquet of yellow and pink roses.

"Come on, no wedding without flowers," he grinned. "Oh, and this as promised."

He took out a ring box, and handed it to Roman with a wink.

"I picked this out online. I hope it fits," Roman said.

He opened the ring box and showed her a silver ring with four small bloodstones in it.

"Bloodstone is connected with the taurus. It's your birthstone. Four for each month. It might sound stupid, but this is my way of trying to turn those four months into a positive memory," he said.  
"It's already positive," she said. "You were there."  
"Let's get you two kids married," Dean said.

She woke up next morning in Roman's arms. Dean had been kind enough to let them crash in his guest room until they found a place on their own. She gently eased her way out of his arms, and allowed him to sleep some more. She walked out in the kitchen, and found Dean was already up.

"Good morning," he smiled. "So big shopping day today, huh?"  
"Yeah, I got nothing but my wedding clothes," she joked.  
"Knowing Roman, he's not gonna stop until he bought half of Vegas for you," he chuckled.  
"I don't want him paying forever. I'm gonna find a job," she said.  
"I could use someone at my gym," he offered. "I need someone during daytime to run the counter. My old girl just stopped Monday. The job is yours if you want it."  
"Are you for real?" She asked.  
"Of course," he laughed. "You're Roman's wife now, so you're gonna be in my life forever. And I know he'll appreciate you working for me. It'll calm him down a bit knowing I can protect you if anything was to happen."

They heard Roman's voice, and looked towards the door. Roman entered just as he finished the phone call.

"Morning, wife," he kissed the top of her head. "What's going on? You look like I walked in on something."  
"I got a job," she said.  
"How did that happen already?" He looked from her to Dean. "At the gym?"  
"Yep, she's gonna run the counter during daytime," Dean said.  
"That's awesome. Thank you," Roman said.

He sat down, and placed his phone on the table.

"What was that all about?" She pointed at his phone.  
"That was my new boss," he answered. "Apparently Brock already figured out you're here because of our wedding certificate making it online during the night, and my resignation letter too. He tried with a story about me kidnapping you, and he was told very politely that he would be taken down and locked up if he ever shows his face in Vegas. Boss said he actually whimpered. Guess he's not used to not getting his way."  
"No, it's a first," she laughed. "I wish I could have heard it."  
"Me too," he laughed too. "So, breakfast and shopping. Are you coming with us, Dean?"  
"Of course. I'm gonna show you around my town," Dean winked. "Fucking good to have you here, brother."  
"Good to be here, Uce," Roman said.


End file.
